To Sleep, Perchance...
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Tara and Anya have disappeared, Willow tries a spell to find them.


To Sleep, Perchance…   
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@tir.com  
October 18, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.   
  
Category:Drusilla/Xander, Willow/Riley, Buffy/Spike. Also some, Spike/Drusilla,   
Willow/Tara, Anya/Xander, Buffy/Riley at the start.   
  
Spoilers:General for season 5, and some for ""  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Anya and Tara are missing, and Willow tries a location spell, guess how well it   
works.  
  
Rating:Rated PG-13 for Sexual situations, Language, and all sorts UC Smootchies.   
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Notes:Third(Third? Yes third.) answer to the B/A improv #1 October 13 - October 27;   
vanilla, ocean, cotton, sympathy.   
  
Dedication:Dedicated to Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, and Aslan, who have   
allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.   
Special dedication to Sairs who gave me this idea.  
  
To Sleep, Perchance…  
  
Drusilla stood on her toes and looked inside the window and see her Kitten. "Look Miss Edith,   
he's clearing a spot, I wonder what he's going to do?" Drusilla tilted her ear to Miss Edith, she   
smiled, "Oh my, that's very interesting, she really left him Miss Edith?" She listened to Miss   
Edith again, "What wonderful news…"  
  
Drusilla looked into the window again and watched her dear Spike come out of the kitchen. She   
listened to him and Kitten through the window…  
  
***  
  
Spike emptied a bag of AB- into his mug, "I still don't see why Red wants me here for the spell. I   
have better things to do you know?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "You're getting no sympathy from me Spike. I'm wasting a perfectly good   
Tuesday night. I could be watching TV…"  
  
Spike flopped into the easy chair, "Listen you little chit, you have the big apartment now, so   
you're the social butterfly. Your girlfriend is missing just like Willow's girlfriend with the nice   
rack. Besides, there's nothing good on Tuesdays…"  
  
Xander nodded in agreement, "Tara does have a nice chest… Not that I. Oh never mind."   
Xander shrugged, "What about the WB?"  
  
Spike took a drink of his mug, "Especially not the WB."  
  
Xander nodded, "I guess you're right." Xander watched Spike drinking his meal, "Good blood?"  
  
Spike smacked his lips and belched obnoxiously, "Yes. Good Job Mate." Seeing Xander's look   
of surprise, Spike quickly said, "I mean, its about time, you lousy Wanker."  
  
Xander nodded placatingly, "You're all heart Spike."  
  
Spike growled, "Sod off!"  
  
Xander laughed, "You're just a big bleached blonde teddy bear."  
  
Spike jumped out of the chair, "Listen here…" The door opening interrupted Spike.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Riley came through the door, Willow carrying a bag of supplies. Willow   
looked as frazzled as Xander felt. If it was just Anya, well… Anya disappeared without word all   
the time. But with Tara missing too, it set all sorts of worries loose inside Xander's brain.  
  
Spike watched as Willow and Buffy began to set up the altar. Spike sighed, "Why am I here   
again Red?"  
  
Willow looked up, but was interrupted by Xander, "What Spike Shady means is, Willow what's   
this spell do?"  
  
Willow smirked despite her despair, "The spell will tell us where Tara and Anya are, and since I   
was the last person among us to see Tara and Spike was the last to talk to Anya, their energies are   
strongest with us."  
  
Xander nodded, while Spike grumbled, "Bloody Fantastic, I'm a compass needle for the Devil's   
sake."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Zip it Spike!"  
  
Spike turned to Buffy, and bowed melodramatically "Why of course Slayer, you're wish is my   
Command!" He smirked as Buffy flicked him off. "Tempting offer." Buffy leveled her deadliest   
glare on Spike, and he gulped audibly.  
  
Willow finished setting up the altar and flipped the page to the incantation. "I'm ready, everyone   
sit down. But Xander, get the lights first." Xander nodded and flipped the switch leaving the   
room lit only in candles. As he returned to the altar, he could have sworn he saw a familiar face   
in the window, was Drusilla at the window? He shook his head to himself, 'That's just crazy   
Xander, you've had the Chocolate Syrup and Drusilla dream once too often.'  
  
Xander's mind quickly latched onto that image, and by the time he tore himself from it Willow   
was already chanting in Latin. He looked around the circle everyone's eyes were closed, so he   
began to close his eyes, but Willow finished chanting and suddenly the crystal at the center of the   
circle glowed brilliantly. Then all went black…  
  
***  
  
Riley opened his eyes to see he was walking down the hall of Buffy's old dorm. At least it looked   
like Buffy's dorm, there was no ceiling, only open star filled sky, and also the walls were electric   
green and the carpet was a sickening orange. The colors were vomit inducing. He stopped in   
front of Buffy's door and raised his hand to knock. However the door opened before him. He   
walked inside, to find not Buffy's dorm room but rather Buffy's bedroom at home with a couch in   
the corner.   
  
Looking at the couch he found Willow, sitting at the far end, her knees under her chin. He then   
saw the tears falling down her cheeks, lips trembling. Riley was faced with the worst thing a man   
could possibly face, a woman crying. He felt horribly helpless, so he did the only thing he could.   
He cross the room and placed a comforting arm around her. "Shh, Willow. Its okay." Willow   
melted into his arms, "We'll find Tara. You'll see."  
  
Willow suddenly stopped crying, "Huh?"  
  
Riley was suddenly confused, "Tara your girlfriend?" Willow however had her attention turned   
away to the bed. Riley followed her gaze, and found Buffy… and HIM? Kissing. "What's going   
on?"  
  
Willow just looked on with absolute horror, and a jealous glint in her eye. Was she jealous of   
him, did she want Buffy? Willow sighed and reburied her face in her hands. Riley came to the   
only conclusion that would make sense, this was a dream, but he had the feeling that it wasn't his   
dream, first of all, it was always daytime in his dreams. Second, he was always outside in his   
dreams. So this was Willow's dream, or more accurately, her nightmare.   
  
He needed to break Willow loose from the dream somehow. "Willow? Willow, you don't have a   
thing for Buffy do you?"  
  
Willow suddenly looked up, then laughed lightly. "Oh man Riley. Thanks, I needed that."  
  
Riley sighed with relief, "So you don't have a crush on Buffy? Okay."  
  
Willow smiled, "No." Riley suddenly became very aware of the intensity of Willow's gaze.   
Aimed directly at him. "This is different from all the other times I've had this dream, but in a   
good way." Willow timidly reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead. Riley   
wasn't put off by the gesture. In fact he liked it. "Riley, why don't you see me?"  
  
Riley shrugged, "You've always been with someone Willow. But I do see you." Willow smiled,   
Riley found himself smiling as well. He realized the noise over his shoulder had stopped. He   
turned and noticed that they were no longer in Buffy's room. But rather another bedroom. "Is   
this your bedroom?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Riley, I think I'm in love with you. I don't know how. I mean you're…" Riley   
smiled as Willow suddenly blushed, "You're sexy. And you're a nice guy. But you're with   
Buffy."  
  
Riley's eyes clouded, until he felt Willow take his hand. "She doesn't love me."  
  
Willow nodded in an understanding manner, "I know…"  
  
Riley looked at their intertwined fingers, "I can't love someone who doesn't love me can I? I   
mean, I'm kidding myself being in love with someone who doesn't and won't love me, aren't I?"  
  
Willow suddenly became emboldened and slid into Riley's lap. Riley's arms instinctually   
wrapped around her waist. "You could love me though Riley."  
  
Riley's breath caught in his chest. "What about Buffy?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "I'm sure Spike and Xander will fight over her 'til her heart's content."  
  
Riley thought he'd be jealous, instead he laughed. "Probably, maybe Giles will throw his hat…"   
Suddenly he shivered, "On second thought, that's disgusting, forget I said it."  
  
Willow smiled, "Already forgotten." Riley slowly closed the distance between them, noticing the   
hint of vanilla on Willow's scent. Kissing Willow… Riley Finn was kissing Willow Rosenberg,   
and he loved it.  
  
***  
  
Buffy found herself walking through the cemetery, it was warm, and the moon was full, large and   
red. She sighed and slipped her hands into the red leather jacket she was wearing. It was only   
then that she realized it was a jacket she didn't remember owning, ever. It was nice, she looked   
down, and she was wearing black leather pants as well. The only item of clothing she wore that   
wasn't leather was a blood red, cotton tank top. She looked good, albeit Faith-like.  
  
She walked aimlessly, until she heard the sounds of a fight. She took off in a sprint in the   
direction of the fight, as the cemetery opened up before her, she recognized one of the   
combatants. It wasn't hard to recognize the full length black leather duster and bleached blonde   
hair. Spike, but who was he fighting? He grabbed his opponent and threw her into a tombstone.   
"Now Slayer, the chip's gone, and I'm going to bathe in your blood." Buffy recognized her dazed   
form as Spike charged her. Suddenly her other self jumped out of the way, allowing Spike to   
crash through the tombstone.  
  
Spike quickly regained his feet and caught the foot Buffy's other self threw at him, he then   
tripped her remaining foot out from under her. Buffy's other self suddenly found herself pinned   
beneath Spike. Spike vamped out, "I've been waiting for this…"  
  
Buffy's breath caught in her chest as she watched Spike prepare to bite into her other's throat,   
when suddenly Spike stopped. His game face fading, he then pulled back. Both Buffys watched   
as the hardness bled from his eyes. Spike moved toward the other Buffy, slowly this time.   
Finally, his lips came in contact with Buffy's. Buffy's eyes widened and she found she was once   
again unable to breathe as Spike kissed the other her tenderly. She watched in horror as her other   
self wrapped her arms around Spike. Suddenly her voice came bursting out of her, "SPIKE!   
WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
Spike jumped to his feet, the other Buffy suddenly disappearing. "Slayer? But? I?"  
  
Buffy crossed the distance between them in three steps, and suddenly the bottle blonde vampire   
found himself flying through the air. "Where the hell do you get off kissing me?"  
  
Spike held his jaw gingerly, "Well in all fairness Slayer, this is my dream. Where do you get off   
coming into my dream?"  
  
Buffy pulled the stake out of her sleeve, "Oh that's it Spike! It's dust time."   
  
Spike jumped to his feet, and jutted his chest out defiantly. "Do it! I dare you, I still don't think   
you've got the stones to kill me."  
  
Buffy was suddenly pinned by Spike's gaze, she shivered as Spike's hand wrapped around the   
hand she held the stake in and guided it to his heart. "I…"  
  
Spike's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I'm still here, I don't think you want to kill me anymore."  
  
Buffy was mesmerized by Spike's eyes, "No?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "I think…" He pushed the stake away and Buffy let it drop forgotten from   
her hand. "That you want… me… to…"  
  
Buffy was completely lost, "Want you to what?"  
  
Spike smirked, his hands finding her hips. He yanked her to him, and Buffy gasped at the feeling   
of being so close to him. "This." He crushed her lips with his. Buffy's arms instinctually   
wrapped around his neck as she began to return his kiss. She felt his tongue demanding entrance   
and she opened her mouth under his. Fighting his tongue with hers. She felt Spike leading them   
to the ground. Spike broke the kiss, "Well Slayer. What do you want?"  
  
Buffy's whole body felt as though it had been struck by lightning. She was tingling, "You.   
Spike. I want you." Spike smiled lustfully as he moved to recapture Buffy's lips…  
  
***  
  
Drusilla stood before a large window, watching the ocean gently rolling on to the shore in the   
distance. Wave upon wave, lapping at the shore in its endless dance. The stars shone brightly   
covered by patches of clouds. It was so beautiful that Drusilla would love nothing more than to   
watch it forever. The moon hung high, full, bright and singing to her.   
  
She looked down to see herself dressed regally in a black gown. She could hear music to her   
right. She turned to see a large double door. She walked slowly, despite her intense need to go   
inside, she knew her Kitten was on the other side. After all Miss Edith gave her this dream every   
night for the last year. She reached the doors and two men pulled them open. She noticed the   
string quartet first. Playing a waltz.   
  
Drusilla smiled as she entered the room. The room was empty except for one person, standing at   
the window. She could see him dressed regally, as Angelus used to dress when he took her to   
balls such as this. She crossed the room to him. Stopping before him, she curtseyed, "Milord."   
Her Kitten turned to face her, the black of his suit and the deep red of his tie went well with his   
dark hair which was longer as was the fashion of the time they were in. He was shocked by her,   
"Does my dress not please you?"  
  
She smiled as he shook his head, "No Dru, you look absolutely amazing. I… Well… You're   
stunning. You're more beautiful that I could ever imagine."  
  
Drusilla would have blushed if she could. "My, my Kitten, you will give me the vapors speaking   
in such a manner."  
  
Xander took her glove encased hand, "I mean it Dru." A new song began, he took in his   
surroundings, "Where are we?"  
  
Drusilla smiled, "You're little friend used the wrong spell, you and I are in my dream. The Slayer   
is with Spike, and the witch is with the tall blond man. I'm sorry Kitten, but you're former lover   
and Willow's lover were mother and daughter, the daughter rescued her mother. Now they have   
gone home…"  
  
Her Kitten looked as though she had struck him, "Anya's got her… You mean Tara's a demon   
too, she was Anya's daughter!?!" At her nod, Kitten sighed and closed his eyes fighting away   
tears.  
  
Drusilla suddenly felt the need to comfort her Kitten, "Dance with me Kitten."  
  
Kitten blushed, "Dru, well… I can't dance."  
  
Drusilla smiled, "Yes you do, trust me Kitten. I will show you that you can dance." She led him   
to the middle of the dance floor. She then curtseyed again, then moved their joined hands out,   
"Now place your hand on my hip." She smiled at the tingle his touch caused, she then placed her   
arm on his shoulder. "Now lead me Kitten." Kitten began to lead them, and his eyes twinkled in   
surprise, and a giddy smile crossed his lips. "See?"  
  
Kitten twirled them in time to the music, "This is amazing. Drusilla, how are we doing this?"  
  
Drusilla smiled, "In dreams, we are one. Why do you think you dream of me every night? The   
same reason I dream us to this place every night, because we belong together." They finished the   
dance in silence, and Xander bowed, while Drusilla curtseyed again. "Shall we step outside for   
some air?"  
  
Kitten crooked his arm to her and she placed her hand on his forearm, "We Shall Princess."  
  
Drusilla giggled at his name for her. They walked to the doors which led them out to a marble   
deck. She could feel the warm ocean breeze caress her face. They stood at the stone railing. She   
looked out on the ocean. "The view is so lovely here."   
  
She could see from the corner of her eye that Kitten was looking only at her, "Yes, amazing   
really."  
  
Drusilla turned to him. She could feel the dream was dissolving. The spell was dissipating. "I'm   
glad you came here with me Kitten."  
  
Kitten smiled, "Me too Dru. I want you to know Dru, you are always welcome in my home."  
  
Drusilla smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I will see you soon Kitten."  
  
***  
  
Xander's eyes fluttered open and he sat up with a start. "Dru?" He looked around wildly, seeing   
the others looking around in a confused manner. Xander staggered to his feet, and reached out a   
hand to Spike who took it. Xander immediately turned to help Willow up but noticed Riley   
helping her up. He turned around to see Spike helping Buffy up. He also noticed the glances   
between Buffy and Spike as well as Willow and Riley.  
  
Buffy and Riley turned to each other. "Buffy, I think we…"  
  
Buffy finished for him, "… Need to talk. Xander can we use your bedroom?"   
  
Xander shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Riley and Buffy walked in his room and closed the door behind them.   
  
Suddenly the front door burst open. Willow Spike and Xander turned and Xander's face lit up as   
Drusilla ran to him. "KITTEN!"  
  
Xander opened his arms to her, "Dru!"  
  
Drusilla threw herself into Xander's arms, causing the pair to stumble back onto the couch.   
Willow and Spike only traded confused looks.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat on Xander's bed while Riley stood at the door. Riley moved to speak, but said nothing.   
Buffy slapped her knees uncomfortably. Riley sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Buffy…   
I'm not sure we should see each other anymore. I think I'm in love with someone else."  
  
Buffy's eyebrows jumped, "Really?"  
  
Riley nodded, "Yeah. I mean… I"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Don't worry Riley, I'm not mad, I think I have feelings for someone else too."  
  
Riley nodded, "So is that it?"  
  
Buffy stood up, "I think so." She crossed the room and they hugged tightly. "I hope she makes   
you happy Riley Finn."  
  
Riley smiled, "I hope you find who you're looking for Buffy Summers." Buffy opened the door   
and stepped out, only to stop dead in her tracks. Riley looked over her shoulder, to see Xander   
with a dark haired woman sitting in his lap. "Who's that Buffy?"  
  
Buffy's voice was shaken as she said, "I think that's Drusilla."  
  
Riley's eyebrows rose, "Spike's Drusilla?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "I'm pretty sure she's not Spike's anymore though."  
  
Spike and Willow were standing at the door. Riley watched Buffy stare, "Wanna leave?"  
  
Buffy nodded numbly. They joined Willow and Spike at the door then exited the apartment.   
Willow looked at Riley, Riley nodded and smiled. "So… Willow? Can I walk you back to your   
dorm?"   
  
Willow smiled, "I'd be honored."  
  
Buffy and Spike watched them until they turned the corner. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah Ducks."  
  
"All that dream stuff happened right?"  
  
Spike nodded, "I think so."  
  
Buffy turned to him, "And Drusilla?"  
  
Spike smiled down at her, "Drusilla who?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Good answer." They stood silently looking at each other, "Spike?"  
  
Spike tenderly pushed a lock of hair behind Buffy's ear, "Yeah Ducks?"  
  
Buffy smirked, "I've got a bed back at my dorm…"  
  
Spike laughed, "What are we standing around for?"  
  
Buffy laughed and pulled Spike down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Drusilla rested her head on Xander's shoulder and sighed happily. "Kitten?"  
  
"Yes Dru?"  
  
"Can we go to bed?"  
  
Xander smiled, "Sure Dru. Anything you want." Drusilla smiled, then pulled Xander to his feet.   
But before Xander could lead her to bed, she trotted into the kitchen. "Dru?"  
  
Drusilla reemerged from the kitchen with a bottle of chocolate syrup. Then pulled Xander along   
by the hand. "Come along Kitten. I want to be naughty."  
  
Xander laughed, "It's like you read my mind Dru. Like you read my mind."  
  
--End--  



End file.
